Favorite Colors
by xXSWEETGOODBYEXx
Summary: Two questions. Four answers. One happy ending. JONAS.


**Favorite Colors**

**Don't Own JONAS!!**

Two questions four answers one happy ending

"Alright class today we are going to do a simple projejct to show how one question can make you know someone better than you thought possible. It should be a lot of fun, your partner will be the person next to you. You are simply going to ask the person what their favorite color is? And why? Please try to go deeper than uh it looks good with my eyes, dig deep it's the whole point of this pshycology class."

So its not that I wasn't thrilled to be working with Kevin on this project its that I was nervous to have to answer this question, I'd thought about it a lot and I knew the answer but I'd never shared it with anyone.

"_So Macy what's your favorite color?"_

"Purple."

"_Why?"_

"Well most people would say blue because its peaceful, calming, the color of good or maybe red because it's the color of strength, power, blood, love. Purple though it's a combination of them both it has the calming affect of the blue, and the power of the red. Not only this but it means roalty, magestic, and its kind of mysterious. Its found in nature on the most beautiful flowers its even unique you don't see it a lot. Best of all though when I see it I feel like I can do anything, while being relaxed at the same time, its in the incredible sunsets you watch when your looking for some sort of inspiration or proof that there is something bigger out there."

"_Wow, you've thought about this a lot haven't you."_

" I like to think deeper than oh this color looks great with my skin tone, or rain ruins my hair, there is so much more to life and I just like to think about it. So anyways Kevin what's your favotire color?"

"_I'd have to say yellow, because it makes me happy, its warm and inviting. I like that when the sun comes out everything looks more alive and happier. Plus it seems to be the center of life I mean light is either yellow or white and sunlight fuels the energy of the planet so its important but taken for granted and I like to give those things some credit."_

"Impressive Kevin!"

"_Yeah so tell me about why you like the rain?"_

"What isn't to like, I mean like light it helps keep everything alive grass, tree's, plants, and of course anything that drinks because we all need water. The smell after it rains is one of my favorite smells in the world its so fresh and clean, and dew drops on roses, or even the grass it just makes everything seem ok for awhile. The best part is dancing in the rain."

"_I like the rain too for all of those reasons."_

"Cool." The bell rang at that moment, I was sad to have to leave Kevin I was really enjoying getting to know his not so dorky side, though I do love his dorky side.

"_Yeah see you after school."_

"Ok, see you then."

I wasn't the crazed fan girl I used to be in fact I was best friends with the Lucas brothers now everyday after school we would all head to smoothie moves the best smoothie place in town. Today seemed different though after psycology class I couldn't stop thinking about Kevin and how he didn't laugh at me when I explained my true feeling about stuff, it also surprised me that he was serious the whole time while still remaining the fun loving guy I knew. I think I'm faling for him, so what do I do.

I'd been waiting for the boys at my locker for a good five minutes now usually they were here before me but occassionally they would get mobed by a teacher or crazy fan and they'd be late.

"_Hey Mace sorry were late." _I turned around to see Joe and Nick looking strangely out of breath.

"Its ok did you guys run into some fans or something?"

"_Yeah we were looking for Kevin because he wasn't in our last class but instead we found a visiting volleyball team." _Nick cringed remembering the crazed girls which made me giggle, though I was curious as to why Kevin was missing he never missed class unless it was excused.

"_So you ready to go get smoothies?"_

"Yep." The afternoon went just like any other except for the fact that Kevin wasn't there, I had a raspberry smoothie while the boys had blueberry then we just sat and dished about our days.

I smiled when I stepped out of the smoothie place because it was raining, we all walked to our desinated places from here. The boys didn't seem too thrilled about the rain I heard Joe groan before he said that this was going to ruin his hair that he'd spent at least thirty minutes styling this morning. Normally I would have used this statement to insult him a few times about how he whined more about his hair than Stella but I was to excited about the rain to take this opportunity. I waved my goodbye's to the boys and headed off in the opposite direction.

The first thing I noticed when I got to my house was that someone was sitting on the front step and they were soaked but it didn't seem to be bothering them. As I got closer I saw that the person was holding a bouquet of flowers, at that moment everything clicked it was Kevin on the door step. My pace picked up a bit and before I knew it I was standing right in front of him. He stood up, handing me the flowers which turned out to be a bouquet of the most beautiful purple lilies I'd ever seen.

"_Sorry I couldn't make it to smoothies but I was trying to find the best flowers in town."_ I was sure I was beaming, I could tell he was really nervous.

"Thanks Kevin they are beautiful."

"_I'm glad you like them and I hope the rain is working in my favor."_

"Kevin if your worried that I don't like you back your crazy, I love you" I hadn't meant for that to slip out, I turned flame red and turned to run away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"_You know I lied earlier yellow isn't my favorite color, its one of my faves and the reason why I like it were true, but my favorite color has to be the color your cheeks turn when your embarrased because it's the cutest thing I've ever seen and sometimes I fall asleep at night picturing the color in my head."His hand was brushing my cheeks which were growing hotter with every word, then ever so slowly he leaned his head down to mine and I met him half way gently brusing my lips against his._

"_I love you Macy I always have." _I sighed in content as once again he pushed his lips to mine.


End file.
